In the Nick of Time
by Kai-Cresent-Moon
Summary: Lucia decides to take a drastic step in helping Kaito realise that she is the mermaid. What happens when an old friend of Lucia's comes in. Would her affection of Kaito decrease or will Kaito realise in the nick of time? DONE. WORKING ON SEQUEL: Overrated
1. A Change in Character

Chapter one: A change in character

She sat in her tub and laid her head to rest on the end of her bath tub, turning a lever so more bubbles come out. Her golden yellow hair was simply everywhere. She should be worrying about her exams but instead she was worrying about a certain orange haired boy who, at the moment, held her affections. _'Kaito-kun…' _

Her eyes narrowed into a sad position. "I'm going to tell him I feel!" she said to herself.

She shook her head, "That is….if he asks me to the festival tomorrow."

She got out and wrapped herself into a towel, turning into her human form. Then she began singing. She changed into her night clothes and lay down on her bed. She looked up at the ceiling. "Tomorrow…"

Then she fell asleep.

The next morning she walked to school with her blue haired friend, Hanon, and her other friend, Rina. (A/N Some subs call her 'Lina' but I don't know what to put in T.T) She told them about what she decided last night. They both fell over and immediately protested, saying, "But, Lucia, what if he breaks your heart!"

"Then I won't see him, in either form, except, as a human….we could at least be friends."

"And where do you plan on telling him?" Rina asked.

"Tonight, at the festival." She said.

She looked up and saw the orange haired boy they were talking about with his friends, talking and joking around. She just held her head up high and walked past them, which was very unlike her. But it increased the chances of him asking her out. He looked after her and said something like, "Lucia…."

She smiled at Hanon and Hanon began telling her about the dress she was going to wear while Rina shook her head at the two girls. The bell rang and they took their seats. The homeroom session started and for once, Luchia didn't look at Kaito. She had to take Hanon's advice, it worked better than she thought. What she didn't know was that Kaito was staring her for most of the school day. After the school day ended Lucia put her books back in as she heard a hand firmly hit the table, meant to attract her attention. She looked up to meet Kaito's stare. "Kaito…" she said.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

She looked at him, confused and said, "No….."

"Then why are you avoiding me?!" he asked.

She got up and looked into his eyes. "What's it to you?" she said.

Then, like many times each day, he saw in her the mermaid he fell in love with. But he shook his head, and with that, shook the thought of his head. (A/N Kaito no baka! Are you THAT dense…..don't mind me…it's true tho…)

"Lucia….you are mad at me!"

She looked at him, cross now, and said, "Why would I be mad with you!"

That shut him up. She then smiled, and warmly said, "Anything else?"

He was shocked; a minute ago she was acting mad at him. And now she was little miss sunshine again, she looked confused again and said, well more like shouted, "I'm sorry Kaito-kun! I was so rude! Gomen Nasai!"

Then she picked up her bag and ran off, Kaito stared after her. "Lucia…." He said, before running after her. She was fast for a girl but Kaito caught up to her eventually. "Lucia!"

He grabbed her by the wrist gently. She looked at him. Kaito blinked, why was she acting like this? And what was the sudden change of character earlier? Suddenly they both heard a voice, "Excuse me."

"Eh?" Kaito said.

"No actually, I wanted to talk to the lady." The boy said.

Lucia looked at him. He looked somewhat familiar. He had golden blond hair and brown eyes with cinnamon specks in them. His face rang a bell in her memory, and then it came to her. "Kyo-kun!" she said.

"Lucia-sama! I haven't seen you since grade school. And you can just call me Kyo." He said with a wink.

Kaito emotions boiled inside him, but instead he raised an eyebrow and said, "Sama?"

"Yes, Sama, where I'm from she's-from a very respected family."

"And where exactly are you from?"

"That…." He began, "Doesn't matter, it's not too far from here actually." He finished.

"And what to you want from m-Lucia?" (A/N guess what the m was for, starts with an m and ends with an l)

"Nothing much, I was wondering if she hard a date to the festival today."

She blushed and looked at Kaito. He looked like he couldn't care less. She sighed. Kyo understood what she felt and asked Kaito, "Oh sorry….where you going to-"

"No!" Kaito said firmly, cutting him off, "I wasn't going to ask her on a date!"

His tone struck her heart like daggers. She bit back the tears and said, "Kyo, I-"

_**A/N **_

_**Alex: OMG!!! I left you guys at a cliff hanger!!!**_

_**Kai: Feh! As if anyone would read this in the first place.**_

_**Alex: gets angry You know what?! You're MY anime character, you're supposed to listen to ME!**_

_**Kai: don't I have character rights?**_

_**Alex: -scribbles something on paper- No! Now read this aloud.**_

_**Kai: Alright. "DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Mermaid Melody characters. And I, Kai, agree to be Alex's personal slave from now on.**_

_**-Alex crosses her arms triumphantly and nods in success- **_

_**Kai: WHAT!**_

_**Alex: Shut up, slave.**_

_**Kai: No fair, I'm speaking to my lawyer about this.**_

_**Alex: You don't have one…**_

_**Kai: And why not?!**_

_**Alex: I didn't create one for you yet.**_

_**Kai: I hate you!**_

_**Alex: Don't make me erase your mouth.**_

_**-Kai goes silent-**_

_**Alex: Review!!**_


	2. The Double Date

Chapter two: The Double Date

Kaito waited for her response, knowing she would say 'no'. I mean, she hardly knew the guy anymore. "I call you later and tell you, 'kay?" she said.

"Of course, Lucia-sama." He said.

Kyo bowed and kissed her knuckles then nodded to Kaito and left. "What…a….WEIRDO!" Kaito exclaimed.

Lucia gave him a cross look. "He's tons more normal than you are." She said.

"Lucia, I was joking…" he said.

"Well, joke with someone else." She said.

She walked out of the school building and began walking home. She heard a rush of footsteps and looked behind her. She saw Hanon waving at her. "Lucia, who was that cutie?" she said.

"Kyo-kun, I know him for mermaid school." She said.

Rina was with Hanon, she seemed to show mild interest in the subject. Hanon furrowed her brow and asked, "Is he your boyfriend?"

"No," Lucia said flatly.

This seemed to make Hanon happier because she then asked, "So can I have him?"

"He did ask me to the festival."

"Oh," Hanon said, "You get all the cool guys."

When she got home her penguin, Hippo, had this to say, "Go with him, at least he isn't some human boy!"

She opened her mouth to speak, but the door bell rang. She ran to the door and saw Kyo with her sister. (A/N I think she's her sister) Kyo was carrying her groceries. He said 'hi' to Lucia, dropped the stuff in the kitchen and left before Hanon could do any damage. (A/N Smart guy)

The second time the doorbell rang Lucia answered it again. She saw Kaito at the door. He had a determined look on his face. He broke into a grin and asked, "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"H-Hai." She said.

……………………………………………………………………

Lucia walked down the beach with Kaito. "So, are you going to go with him?" he asked, finally.

"Maybe….why do you ask?" she said, "Are you going with someone."

"Nah," he said, "So far, no one."

"Oh…"

Suddenly she heard a happy peppy tone of voice and it rang through their ears. "Oh, Kaito-kun, you're so funny! I am his date!"

"And you are?"

"My name is Sayo."

Her mouth formed an 'o' as she remembered her from the other class. She looked at Kaito who looked like he remembered something. "Oh right! I forgot…I promised I'd take Sayo."

Sayo clung to his arm.

"I guess we can double date then." She said.

"Oh, so you're going with-"

Then she said in an extra peppy tone of voice, "Kyo-kun of course!"

_**A/N**_

_**Alex: Yay! Chapter two! And I changed the names to how people want it!**_

_**Kai: I can't believe people actually read this thing**_

_**Alex: Aren't you supposed to be the perfect guy? –raises an eyebrow-**_

_**Kai: Only for girls who are worthwhile. And to be honest…..you aren't.**_

_**Alex: baka!**_

_**Kai: Whatever**_

_**Alex: -scribbles something on a paper- read this**_

_**Kai: Alright! "DICLAIMER: I do not own any of Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch characters. And I, Kai, think that Alex is the best mistress I could ask for**_

_**-Crosses arms and nods triumphantly-**_

_**Kai: I need a lawyer**_

_**Alex: Well you're not getting one.**_

_**Kai: No fair.**_

_**Alex: Review! **_


	3. Chapter three: The dream

The Dream

Lucia sat at her dressing table and combed her hair fretfully. She was nervous, and she had no idea as to why. She sighed and said the same three words she said all day, "Kaito you idiot."

She looked at herself in the mirror, getting all glammed up for a friend sounded ridiculous to her, but she secretly knew why she was doing this. To make Kaito jealous. She looked at the Kimono that lay on her bed, pink with white cherry-blossom print, and imagined the look on Kaito's face when he sees her like this...

She snapped out of it, Sayo would probably look lovely, as she always did. She couldn't deny it though, Sayo seemed oddly familiar. She scratched the back of her neck and said, "There's something about her."

She looked at herself again, all she needed now was some gloss, but it could wait, the festival started in five hours. She got out of her chair and walked to her bed. She picked up the kimono and put it on her chair before lying down. Seconds later she was asleep.

_ The festival was brilliant, glowing lights, laughter, and most of all, everyone was there..._

_Not everyone...where was Kaito and Sayo? _

_ She looked beside her and saw the face of Kyo staring at something far away. "Didn't Kaito's date look gorgeous tonight, he's probably in love with her already." he said._

_ She looked down in horror when she heard another voice, one she recognised as her pet's, say, "I knew it, humans belong with humans, mermaid princesses shouldn't bother."_

_ Then she heard everyone laughing and jearing, chanting, "Lucia's all alone! Lucia's all alone!"_

_ She broke from the crowd, crying, and she was sure it couldn't get worse until she heard two voices. "Sayo, I love you," a male voice said._

_ Kaito?_

_"I love you too,..."_

Lucia woke up abruptly, panting and sweating as if she had been running. She began to sob into her bed sheets until Hanon walked in. "Lucia?!" she said, "Oh, Lucia!" She flung her arms around her and said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she sniffed, wiping her tears, "Nothing at all."

"Good because you have to get ready for the festival."

"Hai!"

**_A/N_**

**_I'll update soon, sorry this was so short, I'm on holdiay!!!_**


	4. The Festival

Chapter four: The Festival

Kaito stood on the beach staring at the come and go of the waves. He sighed as the memory of a certain blue-eyed princess came to mind. He was ready for the festival. He wore a open white shirt and black jeans, and a red tee. He sat down. "I wonder if this festival would turn out for the best." He said.

He heard sudden giggles and turned around abruptly. In the distance, he saw three figures. He recognized them instantly. There was Hanon, Lucia, and Rina. He got up and waited for them to come within earshot. "Lucia!" he said, waving them over.

He heard a sudden splash and then from behind a boulder came Kyo, he was dressed in something similar to Kaito. They stared at each other for a while and then Kyo began to laugh. Lucia ran up to them. "Kaito! Kyo!" She said.

Kaito smirked in satisfaction, '_She said my name first. The battle may be won, Kyo, but the war is not over._'

"Kaito-kun!"

He turned around to see Sayo smiling at him. She looked beautiful, she took Kaito's arm and shot a look of warning at Lucia. Lucia couldn't help but gulp when she saw that. The festival was beautiful, just as Lucia imagined. She felt at the pit of her stomach, that Kaito would never fall for the human her. She sighed and then Kyo said, "You really love him, don't you?"

He took her by surprise but she nodded all the same. "Well, tonight, let's hang out as friends, and tomorrow, he'll be pining for you." He winked.

She nodded with a smile.

Kaito walked through the festival with Sayo on his arm while she was rambling on about this kid who was hitting on her. He was annoyed. Wasn't this supposed to be a double date? "Look, mommy, fireworks!" he heard a kid exclaim.

He looked up. This was great. Near the beach, fireworks, summer breeze. It was almost perfect. Almost. If only…if only….he sighed and thought, '_If only it were Lucia._'

'_Lucia! That's it! I know it! She and Kyo are just friends! _(A/N For a moment there…I wanted to make him know she's a mermaid but….he's too friggen dense to figure that out on his own.)'

"Kaito-kun! Kaito-kun! Are you even listening to me?" He heard Sayo say.

"No, I wasn't." He said, "Could you repeat that?"

"Argh! I'm out of here! Why don't you go find your _Lucia_?!"

"Thanks, I will."

And then he ran off.

_**A/N well that's it for chappie four.**_

_**I am a short chapter writer**_

_**so sorry and I'll try my best. **_


	5. Love in irony

Chapter: And so it ends….

Lucia sat by the water's edge with Kyo next to her. He was skipping stones across the ocean's surface. She could tell his mind was preoccupied. She looked at her reflection in the water. She sighed. His gaze suddenly averted to her. She looked up, meeting his gaze. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

She sighed. "I am sorry but I was just thinking about-"

"Kaito-san, correct?" he finished for her.

She nodded. He sighed and said, "That's it! We're going for karaoke." He pulled her up and began dragging her towards the city.

She protested but he didn't stop leading her there. Kyo was being awful nice about the whole ordeal. She smiled slightly. That's just what kind of person he was. Nice. Before she knew it, she was at the karaoke corner. He smiled and pushed her towards the microphone, and _that_ is where she put her foot down. No way was she embarrassing herself by singing in front of a boy _again_. "No.No! _NO!_" she shouted.

"Okay, okay, keep your hair on. _I'll _sing." He said, walking towards the mike. He picked a song and began to sing.

**And so it is  
Just like you said it would be  
Life goes easy on me  
Most of the time  
And so it is  
The shorter story  
No love, no glory  
No hero in her sky  
**

She was amazed. GREAT! Another person who's better than her at singing. She huffed but froze when she saw Sayo on her own. Sniffling and crying. She felt a stab of guilt. But all the same, she felt like running to Kaito and kissing him. She looked at Kyo whose eyes were closed. She sighed. She couldn't do it, not in the cost of ditching Kyo. She remembered what he said earlier, "_Word to the wise, Lucia-sama, if you let Kaito play both hands with mermaid you and human you…he will continue to play with you, and someone will be hurt._"

_Someone will be hurt…_

**  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes...**

And so it is  
Just like you said it should be  
We'll both forget the breeze  
Most of the time  
And so it is  
The colder water  
The blower's daughter  
The pupil in denial

Suddenly she heard someone call her name. She spun around, and saw Kaito. "There you are!" He said.

"Here I am!" she said.

"Wow," he said stopping, "He's good…"

"Yea…" she agreed.****

I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes...  


He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again. "What is it?" she enquired.

"Nothing," he said blushing.

"No, really."

"I like you, Luchia, I like you a lot." He admitted.

She saw Kyo open an eye and then close it smiling. He knew that Kaito would come looking for her. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

_Someone will be hurt…_

**  
Did I say that I loathe you?  
Did I say that I want to  
Leave it all behind?**

I can't take my mind off of you  
I can't take my mind off you  
I can't take my mind off of you  
I can't take my mind off you  
I can't take my mind off you  
I can't take my mind...  
My mind...my mind...  
**'Til I find somebody new**

"No, Kaito…I've waited long enough for you to realize…and yet…you're still so DENSE!" she said, blinking back tears. Kyo came by her side.

"What are you doing," he hissed.

"And so it ends…" she simply said, walking away.

Kaito stared behind her, awestruck. Then he looked at Kyo. "I need you to help me win her back.

_**OK, so this fic is over. I'll put in a sequel. Tell me what you think. The song is Blower's daughter by Damien Rice.**_

_**I do not own MMppp**_


End file.
